Just Dance 4/Beta Elements
Gameplay * In the Beta version there is one thing changed in the gameplay: when the pictograms disappear, instead of the shiny rectangle, there was a triangle, as in previous games, and it can be found at trailers lyrics page of Just Dance on YouTube. * The lyrics weren't going to be highlighted, as you can see in some Beta videos (particularly in the "Be the puppet master" video in this page). Interface *The menu had different score (it was blue), but it changed for unknown reasons, the word Mojo instead of blue and gold was also going off the marker and to know the level. They left the number in large print on the side of the marker was saying Level. The original menu is faster than the released one. *After the menu was changed, in one particular picture, it shows the Never Gonna Give You Up vs Moves Like Jagger battle on the right of the normal Never Gonna Give You Up dance. Disturbia, in this picture, was on the right of Never Gonna Give You Up vs Moves Like Jagger. This may be another screenshot from E3 2012. *The score (Perfect, Good etc.) text was larger than in the final version of the game, the animation lasted longer, and the crown looked different then the final release. *In Just Sweat, the clock that counts down the minutes and seconds was up and not down. You could choose photos of the characters as avatars instead of animated faces from the games. *In the beta while the song was loading you can change your avatar as seen in JD2014 and the puppet master background is different than the final one. *In the beta version, the intro before the game starts is different. It says "DANCE" with another effect. *The cursor from Just Dance 3 was going to be used, but it was later changed. Songs and Dancers *''Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'' was planned to have a Mashup, which appears within the game files, but not in the game. The reasons why this one was scrapped is unknown also. Some fans have seen the Mash-Up and a few of them said that it looks very strange, maybe because it only features 6 dancers. But the mashup of I Like It has 6 dancers as well. *The hair in the Dancer of Disturbia in the cover of the PAL version is completely pink, while in the game the hair is navy and pink. Also in the cover, the face has a lightning bolt painted on her eye, while in the game, the face has a triangle. *There was a beta picture of Oh No!, where there were display stands for heels and purses, and it has hanging pants and paper ball lights and string lights, and was without the mannequin backup dancers. * There is a preview video showing Good Feeling. The dancer only shows the 3rd Dancer Type taking over the 1st and 2nd Types. A Beta Picture of Good Feeling shows the Pictogram of the 1st Dancer Type dark blue with magenta arrows instead of Magenta with yellow arrows. In another beta phase, his pants were going to be dark blue instead of black. * On the PAL Cover, if the left side of the cover is looked at, a beta version of Mr. Saxobeat can be seen. * Super Bass and Gangnam Style have unused Gold Moves found in the Just Dance Now files. * There is an unknown dancer shown in a video found on Vimeo. According to it, the dancer was meant to be for a song in Just Dance 4 or Just Dance Wii U. She has black hair, a purple vest, a pink bra, black shorts and black shoes. * Call Me Maybe, Disturbia, Maneater, So What, Want U Back, One Thing, Rock Lobster, Heavy Cross, Good Feeling, Diggin' in the Dirt, So Glamorous, Heavy Cross, Rock Lobster, Love You Like A Love Song, Mas Que Nada, Diggin' in the Dirt, Crucified, Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) , the Just Dance 4 remake of Baby Girl and Ain't No Other Man have Beta pictograms found in Just Dance Now files. * The background colors of Oath were inverted (orange at the left and blue at the right) in the Beta version. * So Glamorous has 5 Beta pictograms. * Crazy Little Thing originally had a red glove, as seen in the gameplay footage. Also, her dress was more pink than red. * Beauty And A Beat was also going to have a red glove, but it was changed to yellow in the final version of the game. * P3 from What Makes You Beautiful was going to have a different color scheme (green instead of red), but it was changed in the final version. It is unknown if the other dancers was also going to have a different color scheme. * Moves Like Jagger has a total of 30 Beta Pictograms. Many of them show moves that are actually part of the routine, but they are in a different colour (red, just like the 3rd coach); maybe this means that only one coach (the 3rd one) was supposed to be used in the whole routine. * Disturbia originally had a completely different routine, as seen here. It is unknown why the routine was changed. * Ain't No Other Man was supposed to appear on every console, as its files were found in the Wii disc of the game. * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life has some pictograms that are blue and yellow instead of yellow and red, so maybe the coaches' positions and colours were different. There is also an unused Gold Move. * Love You Like A Love Song had a different colour scheme. * The Jailhouse Rock coaches had different colour schemes (except for P3), as seen in the Just Dance Now files. * As seen in an behind-the-scenes image and in a beta screenshot, the coach from Cercavo Amore originally had a longer glove than in the final routine. * Candy and Starships where supposed to be DLC's in the game; later, Ubisoft decided to move them to Just Dance 2014. * As seen in a promotional picture for Just Dance Now, Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) originally had a different square; the background seen in the square was colored blue instead of yellow. * On the Floor had red pictograms instead of black pictograms. Avatars * If you look in the manual in the "Wheel of Gifts" section, you can see a picture of the Wheel of Gifts, showing the "Extreme" version of Wild Wild West, the "With An Umbrella" version of Umbrella, and the "With A Katana" version of Tribal Dance. But if you look closely behind the extreme version of Wild WIld West, you will notice that there is an unknown avatar. Looking at the form of it, it seems to look like an astronaut. When Just Dance 4 was released, the only astronaut dancer back then was in Pump Up The Volume, so it's possible that Pump Up The Volume was gonna have a avatar available for Just Dance 4. Also, it seems to have a small, full body, which would explain why it was removed, since avatars only features dancer's heads. Plus, it didn't have a face. Game Modes *Based off an early screenshot, Battle Mode originally had gold moves. It is unknown why this was removed for the regular game. You can view this in the trailer. *The battle mode's previous design would have a graph of life, no time, no rounds,had rates and the most punctuation that the dancer had would win the battle. *In the beta there are no star bars in Puppet Master Mode, as seen in a gameplay. *The thing that shows the next move in Puppet Masters is different. *When you select the move in Wii U game pad you can select to players do "Strike the Pose" like the feature in Just Dance. Player who does the pose more smooth would get more points. *In the trailer for Puppet Master Modes, the next move in line had a purple outline. Just Dance 4 Gameplay - E3 2012-0|Beta look jd4 score sbs.png|Beta scoring system and final scoring system 41cIvl1KzPL.jpg|Possible beta menu wisegamers_ubisoft_gc2012_JD4_Screen_WiiU_OhNo-0027_Gamescom.jpg|Oh No beta picture j.jpg|Score in mode battle e119c0c5-f25e-47db-8a15-ea3999f1268e.jpg|Good Feeling beta gameplay just-dance-4-xbox-360-9.jpg|So What beta gameplay 184413_420736384663784_1917615636_n.jpg|The "Jungle Drum" dancer showing as "Brand New Start", along with "Alright" -Just-Dance-4-Wii-_.jpg|Notice the beta version Mr. Saxobeat on the left just-dance-4-wii-ps3-xbox-360-gamescom-2012-screenshots-8.jpg|Beta Stars jd 4 beta.jpg|Wii U version with more components Good Feeling beta.png|Good Feeling Beta color scheme betamenu.jpg|Beta menu intro screen Call Me Maybe Beta Pictogram.png|Call Me Maybe Beta Pictogram Disturbia Beta Pictogram.png|Disturbia Beta Pictogram 1 Disturbia beta picto 2.png|Disturbia Beta Pictogram 2 Beta Maneater Pictogram.png|Maneater Beta Pictogram 1 ManeaterBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 ManeaterBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 Sowhat bm1.png|So What Beta Pictogram 1 Sowhat bm2.png|So What Beta Pictogram 2 Want U Back Beta GM.png|Want U Back Beta Gold Move Pictogram AintNoOtherManUnfinishedPictogram.png|Ain't No Other Man Beta Pictogram One Thing Bench Pictogram.png|One Thing Beta Pictogram One Thing GM Beta (Peach-Lavender).png|One Thing Beta Gold Move Colors 1 One Thing GM Beta (Red-Light Blue).png|One Thing Beta Gold Move Colors 2 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms1-10.png|Moves Like Jagger Beta Pictograms 1-10 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms11-17.png|Moves Like Jagger Beta Pictograms 11-17 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms18-22.png|Moves Like Jagger Beta Pictograms 18-22 HeavyCrosBetaMove1.png|Heavy Cross Beta Pictogram 1 HeavyCrosBetaMove23.png|Heavy Cross Beta Pictogram 2 & 3 HeavyCrosBetaMove4.png|Heavy Cross Beta Pictogram 4 HeavyCrosBetaMove5.png|Heavy Cross Beta Pictogram 5 HeavyCrosBetaMove67.png|Heavy Cross Beta Pictogram 6 & 7 HeavyCrosBetaMove8.png|Heavy Cross Beta Pictogram 8 HeavyCrosBetaMove9.png|Heavy Cross Beta Pictogram 9 HeavyCrosBetaMove10.png|Heavy Cross Beta Pictogram 10 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram1.png|So Glamorus Beta Pictogram 1 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram2.png|So Glamorus Beta Pictogram 2 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram3.png|So Glamorus Beta Pictogram 3 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram4.png|So Glamorus Beta Pictogram 4 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram5.png|So Glamorus Beta Pictogram 5 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram6.png|So Glamorus Beta Pictogram 6 good feeling beta picto.png|Good Feeling Beta Pictogram 1 GoodFeelingBeta2.png|Good Feeling Beta Pictogram 2 GoodFeelingBeta3.png|Good Feeling Beta Pictogram 3 RockLobsterBetaPictogram1.png|Rock Lobster Beta Pictogram 1 RockLobsterBetaPictogram2.png|Rock LobsterBeta Pictogram 2 RockLobsterBetaPictogram3.png|Rock Lobster Beta Pictogram 3 RockLobsterBetaPictogram4.png|Rock Lobster Beta Pictogram 4 RockLosterBetaPictogram5.png|Rock Lobster Beta Pictogram 5 RockLobsterBetaPictograms 6-8.png|Rock Lobster Beta Pictograms 6-7-8 Super Bass Unused GM.png|Super Bass Unused Gold Move MasQueNadaBetaPictogram.png|Mas Que Nada Beta Pictogram MasQueNadaBetaPictogram2.png|Mas Que Nada Beta Pictogram 2 MasQueNadaBetaPictogram3.png|Mas Que Nada Beta Pictogram 3 LoveYouLikeALoveSongBetaPictogram2.png|Love You Like A Love Song Beta Pictogram The time of my life unused gold.png|(I've Had) the Time Of My Life Unused Gold Move The time of my life beta picto 1.png|(I've Had) the Time Of My Life Beta Pictogram 1 The time of my life beta picto 2.png|(I've Had) the Time Of My Life Beta Pictogram 2 Funhousebetapictogram1.png|Jailhouse Rock Beta Pictogram DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram1.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Beta Pictogram 1 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram2.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Beta Pictogram 2 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram3.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Beta Pictogram 3 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram4.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Beta Pictogram 4 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram5.png|Diggin' In Thr Dirt Beta Pictogram 5 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram6.png|Diggin' In Thr Dirt Beta Pictogram 6 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram7.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Beta Pictogram 7 Bp.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Beta Pictogram 8 Bp2.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Beta Pictogram 9 Bp3.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Beta Pictogram 10 Bp4.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Beta Pictogram 11 Bp5.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Beta Pictogram 12 Beware Of the Boys Beta Picto.png|Beware Of The Boys Beta Pictogram CrucifiedBetaPictogram.png|Crucified Beta Pictogram Gangnam Style Beta GM 1.png|Gangnam Style Unused Gold Move 1 Gangnam Style Beta GM 2.png|Gangnam Style Unused Gold Move 2 Rock n roll beta picto 1.png|Rock N Roll Beta Pictogram 1 Rock n roll beta picto 2.png|Rock N Roll Beta Pictogram 2 Baby girl beta picto 2.png|Baby Girl Beta JD4 Pictogram Beauty_and_a_beat_beta_glove.jpg|Beauty And A Beat's Beta glove and What Makes You Beautiful (P3)'s Beta color scheme Crazy_little_thing_beta.png|Crazy Little Thing's Beta dress and glove Saxobeat beta.jpg|Mr Saxobeat Beta BETA disturbia.gif|Beta Disturbia choreography Just-dance-4-screenshots-3.jpg|Love You Like A Love Song's Beta colour scheme Betahitemupandlylalssquares.png|Beta Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) square (left side of the picture) NewUploads 2012 0815 86944c26f7bf47d5cb08188ecf6ff3ac JD4 Screen WiiU Amore-0021 Gamescom.jpg|Cercavo Amore Beta Onthefloorjd4.jpg|Beta On the Floor gameplay References Site Navigation Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 4